The Potter Games Chapter Three
by RobP96
Summary: The tributes have been revealed and the first day of the Triwizard Games are about to begin. Hermione is fearing for her life and the life she will never have. With the odds in her favour however, what are the odds of her survival.


**The Potter Games Chapter 3**

_Authors note: All chapters will be posted separately and added to the first chapter, because I think its good like that._

'So Claudius, what do you think of this year's set of tributes?' asked Caesar Flickerman, the Triwizard Games commentator, from his box high in the sky over the heavy forest in which the tributes will fight in this year. 'Well Caesar, there are a few which really stand out, due to their academic records, or their brute power, but I believe the ones we will have to look out for this year are Hermione Granger from Hogwarts, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang looks interesting as well, and I believe that Fleur Delacour from Beauxbaton has a certain distinctive qualities, and could surprise us all' Replied Claudius Templesmith, eyes burning brightly over such strong competitors. 'Thanks Claudius, and it appears that the Games are about to begin, as the tributes will be rising from their podiums in a matter of minutes, now for those of you who are new to the Games, each tribute rises from a podium, and will have to stand there for 60 seconds, if they get off before that, well… let's just say that the results will be… explosive' Said Caesar, grinning to himself. 'If they manage to survive the 60 seconds, they will have to get off and either run to the cornucopia, filled with survival equipment and pages of spell books that will give the reader a quick spell to use, however it may not always be useful'. 'Like that year where a male from Durmstrang turned half the tributes into ducks?' chimed in Claudius, laughing as the memory rose to the front of his brain. 'Oh yes that was a brilliant year' agreed Caesar, also laughing. 'After that it is simply a game of cat and mouse, until one tribute remains and is crowned winner of the Triwizard Games' finished Caesar with a flourish. 'It looks like the tributes are starting to rise' Said Claudius.

Hermione Granger trembled as her metal podium pushed her up from the earth. The cool breeze hit her face and the magnitude of the situation hit her, she may not make it home, never see her family again, never tell Ron how she felt, never thank Harry for being like a brother to her. The beams of sun that could get through the thick cover of leaves bounced into her eyes, and she saw the arena for the first time. It was a heavy forest, the usual at Hogwarts, however there was a huge lake nearby, and it seemed to branch out into the depths of the forests. 'Good, at least I'll have water' thought Hermione, as she looked towards her opponents, sizing them up. The majority of the Beauxbaton girls were the same age and height as her, but they all wore a mask of viciousness, and looked more than capable of murder. The Durmstrang boys were ignoring the others and were focusing on the cornucopia, taking in distance, size, weight and various other things that could help them. One Durmstrang boy however was looking straight at Hermione, surprised by her beauty, hoping someone else would kill her first, so he wouldn't have to. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 327th Triwizard Games; let the countdown begin!'

The countdown clock burst into life at the top of the cornucopia, and started flashing down from 10. The tributes began to get into position, whether that is to run into the battle or escape into the woods. Hermione saw a small backpack a few feet away that would surely help her through the first few days. The clock had reached three when Hermione decided what to do. When the gong rung she raced to the backpack and had grabbed it before she was struck across the face by a Beauxbaton girl, as their wands were disabled for the first minute, adding a bit more brutality to the whole thing. Hermione clambered backwards as the girl from Beauxbaton towered over her, and pushed her foot hard onto Hermione's chest, robbing her of breath. The girl raised her foot again, but the second ring of the gong told them that their wands were available, and before the Beauxbaton girl had a chance, Hermione had raised her wand. 'Sectumsempra' she cried, and the beautiful girl was blasted off her feet, blood beginning to stain her clothes. Before Hermione had realised what she had done, she grabbed the backpack and sprinted to the forest, dodging the spells that rocketed through the air.

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was thick and tense, as they had all seen Hermione brutally murder the other girl on the huge projection that dominated the wall. They had no idea who else had died, but as she was a favourite, they saw the whole thing. People began to whisper like angry wasps over the sudden change in personality for the bushy haired genius. Ron gulped and left the hall, eyes following him out of the room. Harry went to follow him, but Ginny had grabbed his hand 'he just needs some time alone' she said softly, before giving his hand a squeeze and hugging him. Hermione had been running for a few hours now, and decided to find shelter to protect her from the usual groups that would try to hunt her down. She placed her hand onto a large oak that would cover her completely, yet allow her a view of the sky and the earth. She scaled he tree and was unwrapping her pack when the anthem began. Despite herself she looked to the sky, and saw the Beauxbaton girl appear first, followed by one more. Usually the deceased from Durmstrang came next, but they had all survived, as a boy and two of the girls appeared in the sky. Hermione's heart began to ache over what she had done today, she had killed someone, yes it was in self defence, but none the less she had killed someone. She began to silently weep and curled up into a ball, and fell asleep as the first day of the games drew to a close.


End file.
